1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF MEMS microwave components and more particularly to integration of MEMS structures with signal supporting forms to develop MEMS-based RF components such as a MEMS waveguide switch. The present invention relates to a method of construction and method of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication, wireless, and satellite payload systems employ sophisticated switch matrices to provide signal routing and redundancy schemes to improve the reliability of both receive and transmit subsystems. The two types of switches that are currently being used are mechanical switches and solid state switches. Mechanical (coaxial and waveguide) switches show good RF performance up to couple of hundred gigahertz with high power handling capability. However, they are heavy and bulky as they employ motors for the actuation mechanism. Solid state switches on the other hand are relatively small in size but they show poor RF performance especially in high frequency applications (40-200 GHz) and they are limited in RF power handling. In some applications, PIN diode waveguide switches have been used. They utilize incorporated PIN diodes inside the waveguide to create ON and OFF states. While these switches are small in size, they have very limited bandwidth, exhibit poor RF performance, and consume relatively high DC power. References to the term MEMS in this application refer to a microelectromechanical system.
RF MEMS switches are good candidates to substitute the existing mechanical switches due to their good RF performance and miniaturized dimensions. However, their high actuating voltage and low power handling is still a major obstacle. The “Stand off voltage” or “self biasing” property of electrostatic MEMS switches which is defined as the maximum RF voltage before pulling the beam down, is the main limiting factor in this regard.